Number
by anonabella
Summary: Spain wants to get Romano's number without breaking any of his bones. Gakuen AU. Spain-centric.


_**Spain wants to get Romano's number without breaking any of his bones. Gakuen AU. Spain-centric.**_

_**Notes: Fail!Crack, Nation names, the plot was so-so random, and I own nothing.**_

"Just get it from Ita-chan," Prussia remarked exasperatedly. Spain has been aiming to get Romano's number ever since he got his cellphone (which was a month ago already) and yet the Spaniard still makes no progress. It irks the Prussian how slow his friend can get, and the fact that today is already the end of the schoolyear. It will be another eight weeks until they return to school so if the Spaniard still fail to make a move, he will lose the chance to be Romano's textmate for the entire vacation.

"But that means he doesn't give it voluntarily," Spain pouted. He's also getting impatient at himself for his stagnant state but getting the number will be useless if Romano would refuse to text him back. Knowing the elder Italian brother, he will regard any anonymous senders as 'creepy' and Spain does not want that. Besides, being called a 'perverted tomato bastard' was horrible enough.

"That bitchy guy would never give his number voluntarily," the Prussian pointed out. "I won't be surprised if only Ita-chan knows his number."

Meanwhile, Canada who was with them murmured that he actually has Romano's number which he got with the Italian's consent. But no one seems to have heard him.

Spain slumped down. A large part of him believes Prussia's words, but still... "If I do what you say, then it means that this past month was just a waste..."

The albino gulped. He didn't mean to depress his friend further even if he really thinks that the past month has really been a waste. So he tried to change his tactic, "Look here Spain, assuming that my theory about Romano not giving his number to anyone is correct, wouldn't it be much better if you got the number from Ita-chan than not getting the number at all?"

Spain stared at his friend. He knows that Prussia is really trying his best to help him. However, there's something that the Prussian doesn't understand, that's why he thinks that the past month was just a waste. But he still appreciates the thought, nonetheless.

"Just let him be, Pru," France finally spoke up. He was tired of watching his two friends trying (and failing) to reason with one another. He knows too well that Prussia just wanted to help, but at the same time, he wants to show Spain that he is correct. On the other hand, France understands why Spain acts so stubborn.

"He's a hopeless case, you know," Prussia snapped. Why are his friends being hard-headed?

"See here, let Espagne do what he wants for now," France said sternly, stressing the last two words. "Besides, he still has this day to chase after the elder Italie. If he still gets no progress, then we'll ask Ita-chan."

The white-haired nation scrutinized the plan and sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't try to help," and then he snatched Canada to sit on the next table.

The French just sighed at his friend's proud behavior then turned to the Spaniard. "Do your best now, Espagne, or Pru would rub it in our faces later." He then went to the table where England sits.

Spain was grateful of his friends. Really! And he will make sure to thank them properly later. But right now, he has to find a certain Italian.

He found Romano eating alone in the corner. As usual, the grumpy nation refused to sit with his brother, Germany and Japan. Ever since Veneziano announced that him and Germany are officially dating, his brother hanged out with them less and less. It was hard enough for Romano to tolerate the German's presence alone and seeing his own brother openly being lovey-dovey with the man he hates the most must have been what we could call sickening.

Now Spain took this as an advantage for his attempt to pursue his former henchman. They had a brief falling apart when his lackey decided to become independent, but now that Romano no longer hangs out with his brother, Spain took the chance to return to the picture. It was awkward at first but slowly, Romano opened up himself again with his former boss.

However, it wasn't enough for Spain to get his number. As everyone knows, the Spaniard is very laid back and slow. He can also be very passionate when he wants to. And most of the time, it wasn't a good combination. You see, whenever he decided to put his heart on something, he really tries to make it perfect. So he plans first. But then, he was never the sharpest tool in the shed, so he often gets stuck on the planning stage alone. It would have been better if the man would set aside his desire for perfection and just be spontaneous. If he had, he most probably had Romano's number ages ago.

Even so, Romano isn't the easiest guy to deal with. With Spain's lack of ability to read the atmosphere, it was easy enough for him to think that the younger nation just plainly loathes him. After all, he was always pushed away (not that he backs off) and called names (but not that he cared really). So this realization on his part also hinders him from simply asking for the Italian's number. Heaven knows how he would live to see the next day once Romano rejects him. So he never gave the younger nation the chance to deny him.

But still, getting the number for Ita-chan doesn't sound passionate enough. And Spain doesn't want to sound too desperate. And like he said a while ago, Romano would regard him as 'creepy' if he did that. Besides, this past month, he has been trying his best to get even closer to the grumpy nation so hopefully, exchanging numbers will eventually come... But Spain is also losing his faith.

Which results in this dilemma. Poor Spain.

Meanwhile, Romano and Spain is having quite a good time chatting. It seems that both nations had so much homework piled up to work on during the holidays. Curse their teachers. Now Spain thought, 'This could be a chance to see Romano even during the holidays!'

"What are you grinning about?" Romano asked. "Creep."

Spain felt his heart sink a little at the insult. If he had known that simply grinning would classify him as a 'creep' to Romano, he might have had gotten his number from Ita-chan ages ago. Oh the irony.

"H-Hey, bastard..." Romano pressed on. He got a bit confused at the Spaniard's sudden sigh. He thought that this ever cheerful nation is incapable of such defeated expression.

"Oh, I've forgotten," Spain simply answered, regaining his sheepish smile. Of course, Romano wouldn't want to work on his homework with a 'creepy and perverted tomato bastard', who would actually? And besides, Romano is the smart one between the two of them, and he was always cross at tutoring the Spaniard whenever he's slacking (not that the Italian didn't actually tutor him, but from Spain's point of view, the Italian was just being forced into the situation). So Spain just dropped the subject and all his hope as the lunch bell rings.

This is goodbye. How lame. From now on, he's changing his title from 'The Country of Passion' to 'The Pathetic Country.'

When he excused himself from Romano, he didn't noticed the confused look that Italian gave him.

"I told you," was the first thing that Prussia told him in class. Apparently, the albino was still wary for his idea being rejected a while ago. Spain knows how annoying Prussia can get and he doesn't want to deal with him. France's attempt to shut the albino up was not even helping. The bickering just added up to the buzz in the Spaniard's head. He decided to skip the class and sleep in the clinic.

Spain woke up to the crash of raindrops on the roof. It seems that there was a heavy downpour. That's too bad, the school look gloomier with the gray skies. Somehow, it feels like that the heavens were also being sad for him...

He decided to stop being corny and glanced at his watch. Great, it was almost fifteen minutes after dismissal and he doubts anyone is still in the grounds. He quickly went to the school gate and found the last person he expects to find in there.

"Romano, what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's raining and I'm not planning to get soaked," the younger nation snapped. By the glare that Romano gave him, Spain couldn't help but think that the Italian was blaming him for the misfortune. Now that isn't fair...

"Where are the others? Ita-chan?"

"Went home already before this stupid rain. And your Ita-chan went home with that damned potato eater," he grumbled.

Spain noticed how the shorter brunette kept on glancing at his watch.

"But then why did you not come home before the rain? Why didn't you went home with the others? Are you waiting for something?"

"...none of your fucking business," Romano hissed, his ears glowing red. Spain chuckled.

"But aren't you in a hurry? The bus will be leaving at six, right?" Spain casually asked, glancing at his own watch. There's only fifteen minutes to go...

"Yeah..." the Italian sighed.

Uh-oh. This is bad. The station is about ten minute walk from school but the rain looks nowhere from stopping. And by the looks of it, Romano is already getting ready to run through the downpour. He might catch cold, Spain thought.

He removed his jacket (he always brings one to cover himself when he's just wearing jersey, being in the soccer club and all) and handed it to Romano.

"Roma, use this to cover yourself from the rain," he said urgently. "This may not be much but it's better than nothing."

"But what about you?"

"I'm not in a rush, it's not like there's a bus I need to catch, really. I'll just wait here for the rain to stop," Spain assured his former charge.

Romano looked at him determinedly, then he took a piece of paper and scribbled there. Then he pushed the paper to the Spaniard's hand, looking away. But Spain saw his nape redenning...

"T-That's my number. C-Call me as soon as y-you g-get home, so I will know..." Romano said shakily and covered himself with the jacket. "T-Thanks..." he mumbled before running off.

Spain was left with his heart pounding real hard. He is now holding the paper, feeling the ghost of Romano's fingers in his palm. He looked at the number, grinning like crazy.

Romano is really so unpredictable. It was all worth it.


End file.
